chronicleofazerothfandomcom-20200215-history
Pesin Bonecrusher
Name: Pesin Surname: Bonecrusher Title/Nickname: Overlord Race:Orc Class:Warrior Age:63 Appearance: Pesin is a greenskinned Orc, in full armor, having a large axe and also another hanging nearby. If he removed his helm or other parts of his body there would be scars all over it. Alignment: Dragonmaw Clan Psychology: Pesin follows orders strictly and also awaits for his underlings to do the same. He is strict and punishes hard. He is also an opponent very much bloodthirsty. Birthplace: Draenor, Nagrand. Actual residence: Wetlands, overlooking the clan's efforts and riding from camp to camp. Soon it will be New Hammerfall. Background: Pesin was born to fight. Since he was little all he knew to do was bite, hit and pretty anything that could do some damage. As soon as he grown strong enough to hold a weapon he was taught to fight by his parents. They had no mercy on the small monster until he became drawn out and collapsed in battle. And when he recovers, all over again. He hated learning to write, but older warriors told him it's important, so he learnt to write Orcish. When he was 20 years old, he almost cut his mother's leg in training and dealt a terrible blow to his father in the head that the Orc almost died. He was soon in the wars against the Draenei and he slain countless of them, and also gain many scars while doing that. Soon after came the promises of Azeroth, a new world for Orcs and they greedily went through the portal opened by Medivh. The clans fought hard, they fought well, and for the humans, they were hell. Soon enough came the battle of Stormwind where all the combined clans named as "Horde" gave their full scale attack. Smoke risen form the burning rocks seconds before they were sent into the sky and rained down upon the city's gates and building as screaming of people and their fear could be heard. With no mercy, with no regrets, the Horde charged and slain everything in their path, children, women, men, everything was same to them...a human. King Llane lied dead, assassinated by Garona, and none was there to organize the defenses. Many lives were lost on the both sides, but the Horde has won. Pesin was proud for the amounts he killed, that never happened before. Soon in his clan he was promoted to a Warlord by his Chieftain Zuluhed the Whacked, as the Horde continued from the south heading north.... A month later a large battle raged upon Hillsbrad Foothills as the Horde managed to pass higher, over to Alterac Mountains, where they passed as if there were no humans, and Pesin was disappointed in the new Warchief, Orgrim Doomhammer for letting the humans live. Soon they marched upon the Capital City and many numbers were lost, and Orcs perished as they withdrew and then went into Quel'Thalas. They cut everything they found, but some strange beings that grown hatred for Elves named Trolls joined the Horde and they advanced and almost destroyed Quel'Thalas, but then humans went in their aid and the Orcs had to withdraw. Soon the Orcs were pushed back, and the Blackrock Clan went back to Blackrock Mountain, as the Dragonmaw established their base in Grim Batol, taken by force from the Wildhammer Dwarves. There with an arfitact Nekros Skullcrusher enslaved the great aspect Alexstrasza the Queen of Life, and Dragonmaw used to ride red dragons since then....until they were stopped by Rhonin. Soon the whole clan crumbled as Zuluhed the Whacked, their Chieftain vanished with few more, and Nekros Skullcrusher was eaten by the dragons. Since that day Nek'Rosh Skullcrusher, son of Nekros leads the Dragonmaw, with Pesin as his right hand, with a new title, Overlord.